justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Concrete
.png |type = Multiplayer |released = 10.0.0 |mode = * Team Fight * Deathmatch * Boss Battle |size = M''' ('''XL in Boss Battle) |theme = Yowinghoh themed |cost = 25 gems |level = 25 |overview = It is basically a rock house with a river surrounding it. There are also nearby buildings and some greenery. It is the residence of Yowinghoh. |desc = In Team Fight and Deathmatch, it is a medium-sized map. It is basically a rock house with a river surrounding it. There are also nearby buildings and some greenery. In the Boss Battle, it is heavily extended, and there are a lot of places and defenses before it and then there is the Final Destination. :''Note: The description is about the defenses on the Sacred Concrete in Boss Battle.'' The progress of the Boss Battle has 5 stages of defenses, and then the final boss battle. Stage 1 defenses The stage 1 defenses consist of many zombies, skeletons, mummies and many other forms of enemies. They are the weakest type of defenses. Stage 2 defenses The stage 2 defenses consist of a giant, obsidian wall with many wall miniguns, arrow dispensers and dynamite. Stage 3 defenses The stage 3 defenses are a combination of spawning in Yowinghoh Minions and Adriculopoli. Stage 4 defenses The stage 4 defenses consist of pencil soldiers, arrowed soldiers, chess pieces and plastic men. Stage 5 defenses The stage 5 defenses consist of 2 giant submarines, 2 aircraft carriers, 1 spaceship and 5 helicopters. Final Boss Battle Once the stage 5 defenses are defeated, a gateway to the portal to the Sacred Concrete will be opened. A player will pick up the four weapons (Cleansing Foam, Ultimate Killing Machine, Secret Power and Hyper Drain), go to the portal, arrive at the Sacred Concrete and put the weapons on their slots, on the stony desk. Next, an underground pathway will be opened to the right side, and it will lead to another portal, which leads to the Final Destination. The Final Destination is a small platform map in which the boss battle occurs (it was inspired from the Final Destination map from Super Smash Bros. The surviving players will have to defeat the Infinite Yowinghoh (instead of the Yowinghoh after 16.0.0) and whoever survived after her death will receive huge rewards. |history = She built her Sacred Concrete (in which she originally called "Stone of Goddess") in Nuuk, Greenland, and hoped that no one would ever find her in the coming centuries, during her extremely prolonged hibernation. In 1988, a group of 4 security guards have discovered the so-called sacred concrete, and decided to protect it. In 1992, some tourist has discovered the sacred concrete and coined it as "sacred concrete", only because he claimed that the security guards were protecting a concrete "house". In 2017, Larry, Tito and Robbie decided to go to the Sacred Concrete to know who has originally created Peaceful Girl. They did so. They asked a couple of questions, including the question of who created Peaceful Girl, and had long discussions. Yowinghoh didn't want to admit that she created Peaceful Girl, but as she did, she admitted that she created Peaceful Girl, but unintentionally. After that, she doesn't want to tell anybody that she did. Larry thanked Yowinghoh for the long day they had. |t1 = It is the only map that costs gems. }}